


Haircut

by Kingofender



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofender/pseuds/Kingofender
Summary: Oneshot with tord getting a haircut





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second "official" ew fic ive written on this account but right after the tomska split i was so mad with the fandom i deleted it. I do not have a beta and it was midnight when i started. It's been probably two years since i've written something that wasn't complete garbage and i intend on doing more oneshots and stories so keep an eye out.

Hair Cut

“Hey, don’t you think your hair is getting a bit long?” A warm voices carries through the room. The voice belongs to one Edward Gold, a tall brunette with a husky figure enters the room to find one of his roommates sitting on the worn charcoal couch. An object laid across the lap of the man the question was directed to, Tord Larrseon; well built, tall, Norwegian, man with cocoa brown hair shaped into two spikes protruding from the top of his head. Speaking of hair, Tords had grown a fair bit, reaching his shoulders and splayed across his freckled clavicle and back. Said man looks up from his little tinker project and blinks, registering his long time friends question.

“Oh...i suppose it is.” Tord grabs a piece of his hair and plays with it idly, eyeing it with a contemplative look. Should he really get a haircut? He was in the middle of a project, perhaps the cut could wait, after all it wasn’t so awful...right? 

Wrong! Tord spent the next three days with just one thing on his mind, his hair! Thanks for bringing it up Edd! Now all he’s gonna do is overthink about his hair touching his back, sticking with the sweat as he’s hunched over welding metal together and even billowing in his mouth on particularly windy afternoons. He stands in front of the shared household bathroom, his fingers carding through the locks of hair. Tord stares himself in his tired gray eyes, maybe it was time for a cut, though he does have to admit he will miss the slight comfort he had grown attached to with his hair. He opens a drawer under the bathroom sink and starts searching for some scissors. Few minutes of rustling and quiet cursing later Tord finds himself in the kitchen, determined to find a utensil to cut his hair. How in the name of god's great ass crack is there not a pair of scissors in a household with four men in their 20s! Curses slip out of the man as he continues rifling through the household drawers. Tord stomps around the kitchen and even gained a bit of attention from his flatmates.

“What the hell did you do to the kitchen, commie?” One very familiar, irritating, sarcastic voice breaks Tords thoughts. He does a 180 spin to meet his long time friend/rival, Thomas Rosewell. A stocky man who fell a bit on the short side, remaining the smallest of their group but nonetheless made up for it with his attitude, strength and stamina.  
As Tord spins he glimpses at the mess he created during his scavenger hunt. He stops, staring into the onyx colored scaleras of his flatmate. “I was trying to find a pair of scissors,” he starts with a grumble, “but it seems we have none.” Not wanting to continue this conversation or have tom grate his nerves so much he cannot focus on his mission at hand. 

“How about a sword?” Once again Tom’s voice breaks the silence as well as feet padding down the carpeted hallway. Tord cocks his head to the side as his reads the brunettes lips.

Silence overtakes the two adults one more time but Tom had turned on his heel and disappeared down a hallway. In one fleeting moment before Tord could collect his thoughts on why the hell Tom even had a sword, the short man returns with a long sword hitched over his blue hooded shoulder.

“Thomas, what the fuck?”  
“Remember halloween a few years back with that crazy hockey dude came in and croaked us?”

The two men shiver at the memory resurfacing, to this day they still have no idea how in the world they turned back into living beings and not souls trapped in limbo but hey adventures don't always need an explanation. Tom shifted the sword to lightly swing till the tip reached the carpet. Tord stared down at the object hard, remembering it sliding through his friend with ease. ‘Must be sharp if it can penetrate people.’ Tords thoughts fill the silence before he answers with a shrug

“Yeah sure, let’s do it!” Determination fills both Tord’s voice and Tom’s stance, the two meeting each others gazes and delivering a wicked grin to the other.

\---  
Edd comes out of his room with a tired gaze, he had been up for 16 hours straight animating and went to get some good ol’ caffeine to rejuvenate his brain. Two muffled voices suddenly drift into the brunette’s ears, inwardly groaning Edd recognized the hurried taunts and loud insults as his two friends, he walks up to the fridge first to grab a soda before he can even begin to deal with the two rivals now; however upon closing the fridge, popping the tab and walking to the back garden, where the voices carried from, Edd sees the oddest sight he has ever even had the displeasure of viewing. Tord in a tank top, shorts and a garbage bag around his body, assumedly to keep hair off his body but the way they had done it was by tearing a hole the bottom and shoving that over Tords being. Tord was sitting on a plastic lawn chair with a beer tilted in his hands and annoyance written all over his face. Behind the Norwegian was Tom standing with all of Tords hair firmly gripped in his hand and one very large sword shakily being risen, but due to the sheer size and weight of the long sword he needed two hands. He and Tord were bickering loudly enough to cause the fourth and final flatmate, Matthew Harvest, a tall, oblivious ginger man, cladded in green and purple; to open his window and peek out into the yard to see what the commotion was about. Edd walks out into the yard, shoves a single hand into his pocket and clears his throat gaining the attention of all three.

“What the hell is this?” Not one bit of annoyance or irritation rang out with his voice, instead amusement, bewilderment and all around awe had really stunned the poor animator.

“There was no scissors-”  
“-Toms’ idea-”  
“-Halloween 2007-”  
“-Hockey mask guy-”  
“-Can’t even lift the sword-” The two men continued talking over each other and Edd blinked slowly before slurping the soda in his hand.   
“Huh.” was all he managed to say. Edd pulls up another lawn chair they have sitting on the patio and sits. He really did have to see where this was going to end. “Carry on.” he proclaims as he adjusts himself to a more comfortable position.   
“Fine.” Tom grumbled as he released Tords hair from his dense grip. “Hold still i need two hands.” The spikey haired brunette stationed his stance as he wrapped both hands around the length of the tang of the sword. He raises it without further delay.

Now in front of him Tord was confused as to why his hair had been released, causing it to fall down onto his back in a tightened clump, he really needed a shower, He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow until the shadow of Tom raising the sword darkened Tords vision.

“HOLY SHI-”

Swish

 

“MY FUCKING ARM!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written and i know i'm out of practice so please be gentle when judging. I am actually in a really cool place mentally as of this moment and i am constantly plagued by thoughts of ew, tomtord and other ideas while i am at work and i am constantly writing, acting, rehearsing and just planning a story in my head. Thank you very much for the read it's very appreciated. I would love to be an active contributing member in the fandom (that is if not surrounded by immature children.) I have many things written and planned for this account, i will also be using my Wattpad account to publish stories (help give it not such a bad rep.) 
> 
> Again thank you so much, comment if you want on any criticisms, or just any general head canons you have!


End file.
